


Ice Princess; My Winter Dream

by Weirdodobird_Raven18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is stressed, F/F, I promise I'll do my work, I swear I'll continue the Roses and Music Sheets, Ice Skating, Ice skater Allura, Ice skater Shiro, Just let me rest knowing that I did this story, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Shay (Voltron), Plantonic Hunk/Shay, The paladins are all children, Young Love, klance, let me die peacefully, shayllura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdodobird_Raven18/pseuds/Weirdodobird_Raven18
Summary: Shay has to babysit her little cousin and bring him and his friends to the Skating rink.Only there's a few problems...1. She doesn't know how to skate2. Five kids on skates, tend to be very hard to watch over.3. Especially if you always get distracted by this very pretty Ice Princess, who just so happens to be coaching her cousin's best friend.





	Ice Princess; My Winter Dream

 

* * *

  
Shay never liked the cold... Much less, ice skating.

It was kind of her fault why she's here anyway, she agreed to it.

Agreed to what you ask?

Well...

Her uncle and aunt asked her to watch over sweet little Hunk, since his friend Lance wanted him to come ice skating. Shay being Shay, she of course agreed. She loved Hunk, he's a sweet little angel. Incapable of hurting anyone or anything for that matter. And plus, she ADORES kids. That pretty much leads us to leads us to our current situation...

"Be careful, Hunk!" Shay called out from the other side of the rink, trying her best to keep balance. From her place, she could see Lance and Hunk holding hands and having fun. At least, they're having fun. "Shay, are you okay?" Matt asked, skating over to her side. You see, Hunk and Lance also invited two other friends of theirs. Keith, an ill tempered kid with an oddly intimidating glare for a kid. And Katie, or Pidge, a bright young girl whose two years their junior. Matt is Pidge's older brother, a huge meme lord. Shay gripped at the sides, and smiled at Matt. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered with a kind smile, still trying to figure out a way to keep her herself balanced. "Well, if you need help I can teach you how." Matt offered, holding out a hand. Shay took his hand, and gripped it tight. She could see Matt's expression contort in pain, but kept manage during to keep a smile. 

After about 30 minutes of practicing and trying not to fall on her butt, Shay managed to get the get the basics. She can't go as fast as Hunk or Matt yet, but she's getting the hang of it better. "Are you having fun, Shay?" Hunk asked, his wool-covered hands gripping at her own. The teen gave a contented smile, rubbing her cousin's hair in adoration. "Yes, I am." Shay swears, her cousin has this special power to make people go soft. He's adorable, and she loves him. "Good to hear that you like it, Shay!" Lance exclaimed, skating towards their direction. He gave the older girl a warm embrace, before fist bumping Hunk. Shay's gaze left the two boys, and followed a flash of red. Her eyes widened in surprise at the speed of the figure. It took her time, but she managed to make out Keith's trademark mullet. "Wow! Keith's really fast!" She exclaimed in awe, as Keith zoomed past them once more. Lance scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "No way, I'm way more faster than Emo kid!" The Latino said, while Pidge just rolled her eyes. "No way! Keith's way faster Lance, we all know it. He's been skating since he could walk!" Pidge commented, adding more fuel to the fire burning in Lance's eyes. The young girl had a knack for causing chaos and conflict, and she found amusement in other people's sufferings. At least that's what she's heard from Lance the other day. The third time Keith passed them, Lance called him out. "Hey Mullet! Wanna race?" Pale boy raised a brow, but nodded. "I can beat your sorry ass any day, Lover boy." And just like that, they began to skate. Not before hearing Shiro's voice say, the words "Watch your profanity, Akira!" 

 The two boys were neck and neck, till a young girl stopped their race. "Lance! Keith! What's with this nonsense?! This is a public skating rink, yet here you are racing? Were you two aware that you two could've hurt someone?!"

Shay's widened, as her heart began to pound. The girl had dark skin, which was a lovely contrast with her pale blue eyes. She was lithe yet looked strong. She radiated power and royalty. Her dyed white hair was in a neat bun, while a disappointed look was on her face. "Hunk, who's that?" Shay asked, her gaze never once leaving the beautiful stranger. "Oh, that's Coach Allura. She's our coach, well Lance's, since he's training to be a figure skater. I wonder where Coach Coran is?" Before Shay knew it, the ice princess was already heading towards their direction. From the corner of her eye, Shay swore she saw Pidge lift a brow. "Good morning, Miss Allura!" Hunk greeted happily, as the girl smiled and threw her arms around him. "Good morning, Hunk. You too, Pidge. Hello, Matt." The Princess stopped when her gaze landed on Shay, her smile softened yet it still felt welcoming. "Forgive me, I'm Allura Altea. And you are?" Hunk looked up at his cousin, and  realized that it would take a while for Shay's pansexual butt to answer. "She's my cousin, Shay!" Hunk introduced happily, giving his friends a look. Lance and Keith nodded, as well as Pidge. "Yeah, she came here with her family to visit!" Pidge stated, as Allura continued to smile at Shay. "And she's pansexual and she doesn't know how to skate!" That statement managed to snap Shay out of her thoughts, before Shen turned red. Allura laughed heartily, before shaking Shay's hand. "Well, if you need a coach. I'm just a call away," and with that Allura left to help another kid in the rink. Shay swore she would've died right then and there, if it weren't for customs.

Maybe ice skating isn't that bad?


End file.
